memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Code of Honor/Prologue
(Federation-Klingon border) The USS Helena is flying at impulse speed on course for its next assignment. Captain's log stardate 57765.2, the Helena is along the Klingon border on course for Starbase 24 for some resupplying and some R&R and hopefully things, turn out to be uneventful on our way to the starbase and so far my new first officer is working out great he's getting to know the crew and I'm getting along with him as well. (Deck 9, phaser range) Both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin are practicing with their phasers as they're standing side by side. You know Commander you're making a great stride as my first officer and the crew seems to agree with me also been hearing good reports from Mr. Crusher and Ensign Collins Captain Taylor says as she gets another blinking dot. John fires his phaser and scores another hit. Thanks Captain that means a lot to me John says as he gets off another hit. Then the ship shakes as the klaxon sound. Computer freeze program Taylor to bridge what's going on? Captain Taylor says as she tapped her combadge. One Klingon K't'inga class battlecruiser off our port bow Lieutenant Crusher says over the com. We're on our way Captain Taylor says as she and Commander Martin leaves the range. (Space, Federation-Klingon border) A Klingon K't'inga class battlecruiser fires at Helena making the shields flicker and flies over the ship. (Main bridge, red alert) Shields down to 68% Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at the tactical console. Captain Taylor looks at the viewer. Klingon warship this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation starship USS Helena why are you attacking us we're allies remember Captain Taylor says as she looks at the main viewer. The ship shakes again. Stand down or we will return fire Captain Taylor says as she still looks at the main viewer. The ship shakes harder as showers of sparks erupt. I guess they don't get the message Commander Martin says as he looks at Captain Taylor. She looks at him. Let's try a different message, Jamie evasive pattern beta two Wes return fire target their weapons try to disable them Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer. Both officers comply with their orders. (Space) The Helena comes about and fires a phaser beam and disables the battlecruiser's weapons array. (Main bridge, red alert) Their weapons are disabled Captain Lieutenant Crusher reports to Captain Taylor. Then Ensign Collins looks at her console. Their hailing us Ensign Collins says as she looks over her shoulder and back at her console. Captain Taylor gets up from the Captain's chair as she nods at Crusher to bring the transmission on the main viewer showing the bridge of the K't'inga class battlecruiser I'm Captain Marcia Taylor commanding officer of the USS Helena why have you attacked my vessel? Captain Taylor says as she looks at the main viewer. We weren't informed of this new class of ship being built and launched by Starfleet we feared they'll be used on the Empire and its my duty to defend the Empire untill my last breath Captain General Chazmok says on the main viewer. General Starfleet meant no disrespect but they didn't feel its right to inform the High Council of every ship we construct and launch but let me inform my superiors of this and I'll get back with you Captain Taylor says as she looks at the main viewer. Very well Captain you've got 10 of your minutes General Chazmok says on the viewer and the transmission cuts out.